


The Costume That Started It All

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Furihata gained 100% of Akashi's attention, he was in a maid uniform. Now, three years later of dating, Furihata finds himself back into that same maid uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Costume That Started It All

The first time Akashi saw Furihata outside of the court was during Seirin’s festival day. Having had no classes on the day of Seirin’s basketball team’s maid cafe and being personally invited by Kuroko, Akashi Seijuuro found himself being served tea by the boy who reminded him of a chihuahua donned in a maid outfit. Pale legs were covered up to the thighs in black stockings as a short maid dress fell to a little above the boy’s thighs and opened out into a frill. The sleeves were short and were fitted across his upper arm as a white apron covered the black dress and tied around in a neat bow behind his back. One inch black heels were placed on Furihata’s feet, and a frilly headband was clipped into place in his hair. The boy was a stammering blushing mess as he introduced himself as Furihata Kouki and would be Akashi’s server for the day. For some unknown reason that Akashi couldn’t see before or began to comprehend, he declared to the rest of the team that Furihata would be the only one to serve him, and only him for the rest of the festival. His demand was immediately accepted. On the last day of the festival, Akashi asked Furihata out. And that’s how the coward point guard started dating the feared captain of the Generation of Miracles. 

Now three years later, the odd couple was still going strong, still dating, and still madly in love with each other. Akashi took over his father’s business while Furihata was going to the local university where he was studying to be a business major. They lived together in Akashi’s large apartment, fitted with their own personal cleaning and cooking crew. 

 _It’s been exactly three years huh_ …, mused Furihata as he looked through a cardboard box on the floor of their joint walk in closet. 

The box was filled with important memories; pictures, albums, charms, and other small things that reminded him of fun adventures from his past. As he looked through the team pictures of Seirin and the early days when he started dating Akashi, Furihata came to a stop as he felt soft cloth. Slowly pulling it out, the brunette unfolded it, revealing the maid outfit he had worn at the maid cafe the basketball team did when he was a freshmen. The dress, apron, headband, and stockings were all there, having been stuffed to the bottom of the box. A blush came to his face as he remembered serving his redhead boyfriend and how he got confessed to by Akashi. 

"I wonder if I can still fit in it…," murmured Furihata. His body has not changed in the past three years. His hair only got a little longer and he had gained more confidence but overall he was still plain Furihata.

He took the outfit and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and quickly undressing himself, even taking off his underwear, and putting on the black and white outfit. Looking into the mirror, the brunette blushed as he took himself in. The outfit was just a little tight, but that just seemed to compliment him more. It also rode up, his bare ass barely covered by the frilly material. 

Just as he was about to change back into his normal clothes, he heard the bedroom door open, a cool, recognizable voice calling out his name. Not really thinking, Furihata opened the bathroom door to confirm to Akashi his whereabouts, briefly forgetting what he was wearing. He only realized when he looked eyes with Akashi’s hetero-chromatic ones, which roamed his appearance up and down.

"S-Sei! It’s not what it looks like, I was jus-"

"I would of came home quicker if I was known you were planning something like this for our anniversary Kouki." 

The brunette couldn’t help but blush and look down to the floor as the sultry voice of his lover echoed in his ears. 

"I-I told you," stammered Furihata, "I was just curious to see if the outfit still fits."

Understanding the real reason behind Furihata’s choice of clothes was something unimportant to Akashi. The only thing that mattered was the hot sight of his boyfriend in the outfit. He wanted to _devour_  him. That need shook through him as he took a step forward, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist as he kissed pink lips passionately. 

Furihata quickly lost himself in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the redhead’s neck, letting the other coax his tongue into a hot mouth as one entered his. As the kiss got more heated, the brunette felt hands squeeze and play with his buttocks, his cheeks being pulled apart and close over and over. Small groans left his mouth at the sensation as he felt the redhead’s right leg rub against his growing erection that was pressed against the black fabric of the dress. 

Waiting till his lover was fully erected, Akashi swiftly turned the other around and carefully lead his lover backwards, kissing now redden lips, before gently pushing him, in which the brunette fell backwards onto their soft king size bed with a small yelp. The redhead gave the other one more kiss before moving down to flip the skirt of the dress and apron up, revealing Furihata’s hard on as pre cum slowly trickled out of it. He then spread the brunette’s legs, leaning down to watch the other’s pink asshole twitch in anticipation. 

"S-Sei," whimpered out Furihata in embarrassment. 

Filling his mouth with saliva, Akashi slowly licked the hole, relinquishing in the sharp gasp he heard from the other. He continuously licked it while moving his right hand up to hold on to the brunette’s erection, swiftly moving his hand up and down. Furihata’s moans and pants kept Akashi going before he moved his pre cum covered hand off of the other’s penis and instead pressed a wet index finger to the soften lower entrance in front of him. The softened, spit soaked hole quickly enveloped the finger which slowly moved in and out, stretching the entrance. Akashi moved his mouth up to lick and suck the brunette’s erection as he gently added more fingers. When Furihata had managed to easily take in three of his fingers, the redhead maneuvered the other’s stocking covered legs to wrap around his waist as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his own dripping hard on. 

As he watched the other get ready to penetrate him, Furihata grabbed on to his skirt and held it up to his chest, gripping it as he moaned at the feeling of Akashi entering him. When the redhead was fully inside him, Akashi gave a deep kiss which Furihata returned before slowly pulling out and pushing himself back in. He did this over and over, his speed slowly gaining speed in respect to the groans and moans beneath him. As the pace increased, the sound of skin slapping against skin and moans could be heard through out the bedroom. 

Feeling himself getting closer to climax but not wanting the moment to end it, Akashi quickly flipped their positions so that Furihata was riding him. The brunette spread his legs, pressing his heels into the bed as he let his sexual craze control him. Leaning back to uses Akashi’s knees as leverage, Furihata quickly slammed himself down on to the other’s thick penis, moaning loudly as his prostate was hit continuously. Also letting himself lose control, Akashi thrust his hips up fast and rough into the hot muscled walls he was encased in. 

"Ah! Seiii! I can’t…ngh! I’m going to ah! cum…!"

"Cum for me, Kouki."

At that command, Furihata moved himself down one last time, pressing his cheeks to the other’s pelvis as his back arched, ejaculating on the black fabric that covered his lower half. His brown eyes had rolled back and his skin was flushed and covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

The sight never failed to arouse Akashi to his own brink to orgasm. Moving his hips sloppily and quick a few more times, the redhead pressed his jerking hips up into the squeezing heat around him as he coated his lover’s walls with his semen. 

Feeling the liquid heat inside of him, Furihata collapsed forward, resting himself on to Akashi’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. He felt a gentle hand rub his back before he felt movement underneath him, the now limp dick slipping out of his body. He blushed and buried his face into Akashi’s chest as he felt the other’s seed slowly flow out of him and drip down his thighs. 

Chuckling at the other’s behavior, Akashi gently stripped Furihata out of the maid dress and took off the headband. However, he kept the thigh length black stockings on. He smiled as he felt the other cuddle into his left side, eager to take a short nap before dinner. Giving a rare smile that only Furihata has seen, Akashi gives a soft kiss to the other’s forehead before whispering, “Happy Anniversary Kouki. I love you.”

Opening his eyes and looking straight into mismatched red and gold, Furihata smiled back before replying. “Happy Anniversary! I love you too, Seijuuro.”

_And I think I always will._


End file.
